fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Convexity Xavier (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Born when his parents were killed by Eternally Darkened, Xavier entered this form at an unusually young age. This form was born from pure rage and anger, destroying anyone who stood in his way of revenge with his cursed Convexity Breath. "Mousebrain... I've lived more than 1000 years! I took down seven elemental gods, destroyed entire universes, and slayed the Deity who guards the Spirit Stone! You are NO DIFFERENT!" In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP. Convexity Xavier or Convex has been confirmed as a Boss character. Dragon Form First Attack * Claw Second Attack * Lightning Breath * Convexity Breath Third Attack * Hellfire Whip * Poison Fang * Piercing Claw Brawler Form First Attack * Punch Barrage Second Attack * Spinning Keyblades * X-Blade Strike Third Attack * Convexity Wave * Lightning Wave * Hellfire Wave Defender Form First Attack * Keyblade Combo attack Second Attack * Dark Pillar * Shadow Flare Third Attack * Convexaga * Thundaga * Combine Strike Speedy Form First Attack * Hyper Barrage Second Attack * Keyblade Toss * Double Demon Fang Third Attack * Convexity Strike * Lightning Strike * Hellflame Strike Knockback Form First Attack * Smashing Blow Second Attack * Triple Strike * Shadow Spear Third Attack * Convexaga * Lightning Strike * Hellfire Wave Final Smasher Form First Attack * Dark Beam Second Attack * Shadow Spears * Hyper Blast Third Attack * Convexity Beam * Lightning Vortex * Hellfire Inferno True Form Swordplay First Attack * Sword Barrage Second Attack * Small Blade Waves * Large Blade Waves Third Attack * Convexity Attack * Lightning Attack * Hellfire Attack Demon First Attack * Mega laser (requires a 20 second charge) Second Attack * Slide Dash * Elemental Vortex Third Attack * Convexity Blast * Electrical Storm * Hellfire Rain Copy He copies the attacks of who you're playing as, as well as their stats. Though his attacks add an extra punch of Convexity energy, lightning, and hellfire all at once. True Form He floats there, out of energy while his body is out cold. Now's your time to attack it's shard The End of Convexity for now... Once you go 3-4 platforms down, without the memories from Convex, Convexity will begin to fall apart, platforms beginning to break. You have 7 minutes to get to the exit of Convexity before it all implodes destroying that entire dimension. There will be many enemies, marked with a red dot on the map below, though the ones with coin dots inside them reward you. Be sure not to die either, that'll bring the timer down 10 sec, leaving you with less time. The purple dots are timers you can grab to increase your time limit. +5 each. Green dots are health and restoration items. Though it's only food. (if you play as Xavier, when Darken questions Xavier's motives for eating food off the floor after the jump pad, he'll shout "Floor Ice Cream gives you health!", as quoted from Kid Icarus: Uprising). The gold, silver, and bronze dots are coins you can grab that'll add to your final results. Final Smashes Convex is one of few bosses that can use the Smash Ball. Occasionally, the Smash Ball will appear in the arena and hover around. If Convex grabs it, he'll be able to use a Final Smash based on what form he's in. Here's the list of Final Smashes he can use: Dragon Form * Dragon: Blazing Tail (Focused) Stat Boost Forms * Brawler: Omega Blitz (Focused) * Defender: Brief Invincibility (Transformation(?)) * Speedy: Lightspeed Lasers (Stage-Wide) Final Forms * Knockback: Instant Home Run Smash (Trapping) * Final Smasher: Ultima-Weapon Keyblade (Transformation (kinda)) True Form * Swords: Mega Slash Barrage (Stage Wide) * Demon: Mega Convex (Transformation) * Copy: *Final Smash will be the same as his opponents, only looking distorted Defeat Screen After you escape, you're seen riding the spirit of a light dragon which is protecting you from falling into the abyss as it travels at insanely high speeds. It's soon after getting out revealed that Ender whipped up that dragon. You are finally done with your adventure. As your character does his victory pose, the screen fades to black and the Final Results screen shows up and you get an extra set of badges. "Convex's Brawn Badge" (+50 attack, -10 defense), "Convex's Defense Badge (+50 defense, -10 agility), and "Convex's Agility Badge (+50 agility, -10 attack) Music Approaching the Arena Convexity Xavier Dragon Form Convexity Xavier Full Form (All 3 Positions) Convex True Form Imploding Memories Quotes Pre-Battle "I never thought you'd make it this far... Come, let us see what you are capable of.." "We shall end this once and for all on the battlefield!" During Battle "You are nothing compared to me. I am immortal!" "Guess I'll be having spicy angel wings tonight!" -If using Savier "Heh. Guess I'll go all Brutalight Sparcake on you!" Defeated "This... Isn't... Over...." "How is this possible?!" "I never got.. to ask... Adagio.... to.. marry... me.." (this is rare and is a reference to his relationship with Adagio in XavierBro's RP with ambercutepony. Rare Level: 7.5/10) During the Implosion Cutscene "Heh... You think you've stopped me?... You may have defeated me for now... But without me, '''this entire realm shall collapse!!'"'' Trivia * Convex, Xavier, Drake, and Xander Mario are voiced by Dustin White, or XavierBro-13 * Convex is the one of few bosses that can use the smash ball.